


Advanced Placement

by daisy4em



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy4em/pseuds/daisy4em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was in a state frenzy. His boyfriend, Dean, had been in a mess for the last month trying to prep for the AP exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Placement

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after seeing two boys interact with each other in my AP Gov class.

Cas was in a state frenzy. His boyfriend, Dean, had been in a mess for the last month trying to prep for the AP exams. No matter how many times Dean took the practice test he always scored a five. As the weeks dwindled by the bags under Dean’s eyes became more numerous, while the intensity of his eyes tired and pale. Cas tried everything, from hot tea to a night out, but Dean wouldn’t leave his studying. 

One night Cas brought Dean Chinese food, kissed his boyfriend on the head, and left shaking his head. He was over the next day and found the food was untouched, just more coffee rings on the table and new bottle of aspirin. When Dean looked up at his friend, his boyfriend, his world, Cas felt as if Dean was looking right through him and his heart fell.

Days later Cas peeked into Dean’s room. The taller man was hunched over his desk and on further examination he saw that Dean was asleep. He wanted to kiss this handsome fella, but it was a selfish thought for it would surely would wake Dean and that was the last thing he wanted. Cas was about to turn off the lamp when he saw an empty bottle of painkillers as well as prescription capsules of Adderall. He knew his boyfriend didn’t have ADHD and his little brother did; only a mild case but enough that he had to take it once a day. Cas grabbed all of it and turned to walk out of the room fully set on showing Dean’s father what his son was up to. But, when he heard Dean stir in his sleep, Cas felt his pulse spike and dashed out the house, not even saying bye to Mr. Winchester. He took the containers out of his pocket and chucked them angrily onto the passenger seat. Tears welled in his eyes, "How could Dean do something like that to himself?" he thought to himself as he drove home. Cas was still clutching the steering wheel tightly, even after putting the car into park. His knuckles were turning white and the nails were piercing his palms, but the searing pain was nothing compared to how he felt knowing Dean was killing himself over these tests. He couldn’t bring himself to get out of the car; he just sat there, tears finally made their way down his checks. 

The next day Dean was pulled out of Study Hall, “What is it Mrs. Harvelle?” asked Dean.

She smiled sadly at the young man, “This boy here needs to talk to you.” 

Cas appeared from behind her, shocking Dean. “Cas?! What are you doing??” Cas planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Uhm, I’ll be right back,” Mrs. Harvelle said, turned and walked the opposite way. 

“Cas,” Dean said this time more annoyance then confusion. “What do you need, I’m studying, and I’ll see you later.”

Dean had turn to go back to class when he heard Cas mumble, “Like you actually notice if I’m there are not. I’m just a ghost from your past.” 

This made Dean turn in tracks. “What did you say?”

“Dean you don’t even look at me anymore, I don’t even know when the last time you got a good night of sleep. I’m so worried about you.” 

“Cas, can you keep it down. I said we’ll talk about it later.” Dean’s face was creased frustration and anxiety. He turned away so that Cas wouldn’t have to see him like this, his hand hovering over door handle to class. 

“No, please stay. You don’t even have to talk,” whispered Cas, his hand resting on Dean’s shoulder. Dean could feel his boyfriend’s hand and he melted into the familiar touch. Cas risked taking another steps closer and took Dean’s hand off the door handle. Dean turned and looked at the shorter man, whose eyes were red and puffy. Cas waited until he saw that he had Dean's full attention to finish what he started. 

After a few moments Cas rustled through his backpack and pulled out his Ipod and headphones. He placed an ear bud into Dean’s ear and one in his own. The music started and Dean recognized it right away. “You remember this don’t you, our song. That afternoon you said you loved me, I’ll never forget that.” Dean rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder as Cas spoke. “Right now, what we have, that is what matters.” Cas shifted slightly so that they could look through the small window in the door, he pointed at the students in the class, “They don’t know what they are missing out on and slowly you are missing out on that the too.” Cas could feel Dean’s tears on his shirt. “I love you no matter what grade you get on this… this test. It won’t tell you how much of a man you are, it won’t tell you how much I love you.” Cas straightened his boyfriend up and stared into his deep green eyes, “Now, I’m going to take you home and you are going to sleep and eat and we are going to watch movies.” 

Dean broke the stare and got free off Cas’s grip. Cas was about to protest, but when he saw that Dean was only picking up his backpack he relaxed again. Dean grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him in close, “Than you,” he mumbled as they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> btw there is now a prequel to this it's called Project Make Him Like Me. (It would be awesome if you checked it out)


End file.
